Farewell
by princesstarfire
Summary: “I'll keep you in my heart..” He said running a thumb across the shriveled skin gently, “Forever...” She whispered


Farewell....

Summary: "I'll keep you in my heart...." He ran his thumb across the shriveled skin gently

"Forever..." She whispered....

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Wizards of waverly place!

–

Alex rushed to her boyfriends side and bent down next to Mason as he kept his hand pressed against the side of his neck, the blood seeping through his fingers from Juliets bite. Justin stared in horror at the girl he had fought so hard to keep, tears shinned in her eyes as she tried to smile for him. The silence suffocated the four teens, they couldn't move...they couldn't speak...

Suddenly Mason stood, lowering his head Alex stared looking back and forth between the necklace and her currently ex boyfriend, inhaling she sealed her fate and slipped it on. Time stood still as a small red glow overcame the jewel and a sot gasp escaped Alexs throat

"...You do love me..." The words didn't register right away with her mind even as they escaped her mouth and Mason nodded, the bittersweet reunion was going to be short lived. Giving her a small smile he removed the necklace, breaking it as he returned it to her hands

"We can never be together.....you'd never have a normal life." He managed to look her in the eye, taking in everything from the curl of her hair to the specks of gold in her eyes. The soft curves of her figure and her perfect skin, that soft smile he had come to adore would stay with him forever..

"But I'm a wizard! Nothing about my life is normal!" She tried to argue as he dropped his head, he wanted to stay....so badly.

"I can't control myself....you'd never be safe..." He knew it wasn't just a possibility, his animal side craved her, he wanted her...she would become his prey and he would destroy her. Alex tried to open her mouth to reason with him but nothing came out, Mason smiled sadly.

"At least....you know I truly love you now..." He admitted, leaning forward he kissed her cheek lingering to smell her scent one last time before pulling away slowly, their finger tips brushed together gently as he finally pulled away. Kneeling down he looked back at her one last time, his human form melted away revealing fur and a muscular body

_Goodbye_

A silent howl and he was gone, leaving Alex alone and broken hearted

"....Justin?" Juliet felt her powers draining with every second, her blonde locks turned white and her skin grew wrinkled and shriveled, she inhaled painfully as her body grew weaker by the second and her fangs vanished completely. The transformation was slow and excruciating, her bones cracked and crumbled it seemed and she could barely raise her head to look at Justin. The expression of sheer heartbreak on his face was too much for her

"You have to let me go..." She said seriously as he shook his head, blinking back his tears as he held her gently, cradling her against him lovingly.

"I'll keep you right here..." He promised putting her hand over his heart as she nodded, a tear escaping her eye and trailing down her face gently, hitting the ground.

".....Forever." She promised in a raspy voice before she stumbled off, the sky was darkening and she could feel her life escaping. Slipping past the gates she barely made it out before she heard Justin scream her name and footsteps as she collapsed on the ground, unable to move any further.

"Juliet!" Justin scooped the ex vampire up in his arms as she regarded him with the same eyes he had seen every night since the mummy kidnapped her to begin with. Unable to move any further Juliet finally relaxed, resigning to her fate, she wondered what would happen to her parents...to everyone....later.....

"Justin...."

"I wont forget you...ever." The word were choked and thick as they escaped the young wizards throat and Juliet nodded weakly smiling at him softly, she inhaled deeply. Her throat was closing up it seemed and it was taking everything inside of her to stay awake..

"Where will you keep me again?" She asked quietly as Justin grasped her hand gently and placed it back over his heart again

"Right here..." He promised

"I'll keep you in my heart.." He said running a thumb across the shriveled skin gently, wiping away the tears that landed on her face

"Forever..." She whispered....and with that....she crumbled into dust....a memory that would never fade. …

_I never asked you for, the sailboat in the yard or..._

_the fancy dress to wear a ceiling made of stars _

_and all I got was just this broken heart...from you._

A/N The end, I saw this episode and felt very touched by it's ending and just wanted to add my own little twist to it..hope you enjoyed it. Happy Reading Princess Starfire

PS: Lyrics are from farewell rosie thomas not me!


End file.
